fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grouchy
|color= Fairy |image= 1138.png |haircolor= White |eyecolor= Blue |haircolorbox= White |eyecolorbox= Blue |gender= Male |species= Fairy |age= Immortal |affiliations= The Seven Fairies |friends= Sleazy Meanie Bouncy Snappy Snow Wanda Dr. Rip Studwell (Snow Wanda) Barky |enemies= Tooth |residence= The Seven Fairies' House |interests= Exercising Bossing people around |first= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |voiced by= Daran Norris }} is one of The Seven Fairies that appears in the story, "Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies" in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". Character Description He looks like Jorgen Von Strangle, except Grouchy wears a white shirt with a red collar and red cuffs. Personality He is bossy and grouchy. Background He first appears in The Seven Fairies' House when Snow Wanda arrives. He is sitting on the couch. Snow Wanda explains that her land lady is trying to destroy her, so she asks if she hides at the Seven Fairies' house. Sleazy the Fairy walks up to her and tries to comfort her. Grouchy tells Sleazy to back off and tells Snow Wanda that he is Sleazy. Wanda thinks that Grouchy is telling her that he is sleazy. Grouchy corrects her. He then introduces himself. He then introduces Snappy, Meanie, Barky, Bouncy, and Dr. Rip Studwell (Snow Wanda). Snappy suggests that Snow Wanda acts like their land lady so that no one suspects that she is hiding. He, Dr. Rip Studwell, and Sleazy suggest that she hides in the kitchen. Meanie realizes what they are doing and suggests that Snow Wanda hides in the laundry room. Grouchy suggests that Snow Wanda moves his weights from the basement to the attic. Later, Snow Wanda takes a bite of a poison caramel apple that Tooth, her land lady, who was in disguise, gave Show Wanda and she passes out. Grouchy along with the other fairies go outside. They sit around Snow Wanda. Meanie asks what Tooth did to Snow Wanda. Tooth explains that she poisoned Snow Wanda with caramel apple. Tooth then adds that nothing will stop her from "Prince John". Snappy tells Tooth to wake Snow Wanda up or the Homeowners' Association will fine them for having an unconscious girl on their lawn, again. Tooth explains that she could not wake her up even if she wanted to because Snow Wanda can only be woken by true love's kiss. Grouchy asks if anyone hit it off with "the cleaning lady". He adds that Snow Wanda still needs to move his weights. "Prince John" arrives. He then opens the door. Tooth looks past him thinking that he is not Prince John. "Prince John" explains that he is "Prince John", except that his name is really, "Cosmo the Prince of Johns". He adds that he sells high-end toilets. Tooth says that Cosmo is supposed to be handsome and rich. Cosmo says that he is flushed with cash. He says, "Get it. Toilet Humor!". The Fairies laugh. Soon, Snow Wanda is woken up by Cosmo who asks if she wants to be his "Queen of Latrines". She does not know what that means. She adds that she will because anything would be better than being with the Seven Fairies. She gets in the carriage that Cosmo arrived in and it drives off into the sunset. The Seven Fairies wave cloths to say goodbye. }} Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Minor Characters